hetaliafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Список песен аниме «Хеталия»
Список песен аниме «Хеталия» '— список песен аниме «Хеталия: Страны Оси''». Всего насчитывается 130 песен в аниме, и они делятся на три категории: закрывающие песни, песни персонажей и авторские песни. Закрывающие песни - песни, играющие в конце серии аниме. Всего в аниме насчитывается четыре закрывающих песни - '''«Marukaite Chikyuu», «Hatafutte Parade», «Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo» 'и '«Hetalian☆Jet». Каждая закрывающая песня была исполнена Дайске Намикава, голосом Северного Италии. Помимо него, закрывающие песни были исполнены сейю и других персонажей. Такие версии обычно входят в лимитированное DVD издание аниме, а также в CD, посвященная той или иной песне. Песни персонажей - песни, которые были исполнены сейю того или иного персонажа. Обычно такие песни входят только в CD сборники персонажей. Всего вышло 24 таких сборника, по 8 на каждый цикл. Также песни персонажей могут быть включены в другие CD, например CD-драмы. Авторские песни - песни, не являющиеся песнями персонажей, которые звучат в аниме или в видео-играх. Закрывающие песни Marukaite Chikyuu Первая закрывающая песня аниме (1 и 2 сезон). Всего насчитывается 18 различных версий данной песни: * Версия Италии * Версия Германии * Версия Японии * Версия Англии * Версия Франции * Версия Америки * Версия России * Версия Китая * Версия Чибиталии * Версия Священной Римской империи * Версия Швейцарии * Версия Лихтенштейна * Версия Польши * Версия Литвы * Версия Австрии * Версия Пруссии * Версия Испании * Версия Силенда Каждая версия данной песни (кроме версии Испании и версии Силенда) входят в лимитированные DVD издания первого и второго сезона аниме, а также в CD Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best. Также, самая первая версия Marukaite Chikyuu входит в одноимённый альбом. Hatafutte Parade Вторая закрывающая песня аниме (3 и 4 сезон). Также насчитывает 18 различных версий: * Версия Северного Италии * Версия Южного Италии * Версия Германии * Версия Японии * Версия Англии * Версия Франции * Версия Америки * Версия России * Версия Китая * Версия Греции * Версия Турции * Версия Финляндии * Версия Швеции * Версия Чибиромано * Версия Испании * Версия Венгрии * Версия Пруссии * Версия Нидерландов и Бельгии В отличии от первой закрывающей песни, самую первую версию можно найти только в одноимённом альбоме Hatafutte Parade. Остальные-же версии (кроме версии Нидерландов и Бельгии) включены в лимитированные DVD издания третьего и четвёртого сезона аниме, а также в 'Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best. ' Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo Третья закрывающая песня аниме (5 сезон). В отличии от двух предыдущих закрывающих песен, эта имеет 11 версий: * Версия Северного Италии * Версия Южного Италии * Версия Германии * Версия Японии * Версия Англии * Версия Франции * Версия Америки * Версия России * Версия Китая * Версия Испании и Чибиромано Версия Северного Италии, как и в случае с предыдущими песнями, содержится в одноимённом альбоме. Другие-же версии (кроме версии Испании и Чибиромано) содержатся в лимитированных DVD изданиях пятого сезона, а также в CD 'Hetalia: The Beautiful World: Mawaru Chikyuu Best. ' Hetalian☆Jet Четвёртая закрывающая песня аниме (6 сезон). Также насчитывает 11 различных версий: * Версия Северного Италии * Версия Силенда, Вая и Себорги * Версия Южного Италии * Версия Франции * Версия России * Версия Японии * Версия Англии * Версия Китая * Версия Германии * Версия Америки * Версия Пруссии На этот раз версии Северного Италии и Микронаций входят в одноимённый альбом. Остальные-же версии (кроме версии Пруссии) входят в лимитированные DVD издания 6 сезона, а также в CD 'Hetalia: The World Twinkle: Hetalian☆Best. ' Песни персонажей Северный Италия/Чибиталия * Let's Boil Hot Water * Let’s Look Behind the Rainbow * Che bello! ~My House is the Greatest!☆~ * Ren・Ren・Renaissance * Pukapuka☆Vacation Германия * Germany's Anthem ~I Am German-Made~ * Einsamkeit * Vorwärts Marsch! * Ich liebe... * Steady Rhythmus * Pukapuka☆Vacation Япония * Excuse Me, I Am Sorry * Country From Where The Sun Rises, Zipangu * May You Smile Today * Dream Journey * The Fragrance of Early Summer * Pukapuka☆Vacation Англия * Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman * Pub and GO! * My Friend * Let’s Enjoy Today * In the Bluebell Woods Франция * Embrace The Très Bien Me * Paris Is Indeed Splendid * Fall in Love, Mademoiselle * Ah, Worldwide à la mode * Bon Bon Bon❤️C'est Bon C'est Bon! * Overflowing Passion Америка * W・D・C ~World Dancing~ * Hamburger Street * I'm your HERO☆ * C.B.C. (Cowboyz Boot Camp) Vol.1 * It's Easy!!!! Россия * Winter * Pechka ~Light My Heart~ * White Flame * Having Friends Is Nice...♫ * The Story of Snow and Dreams Китай * Nihao★China * Aiyaa Four Thousand Years * Gourmet's Heart Beginner Level * Moon Over Emei Shan * Bù Zàiyì the Small Stuff Южный Италия/Чибиромано * The Delicious Tomato Song * Nah, It Will Settle Itself Somehow * La Pasión No Se Detiene ~Unstoppable Passion~ Пруссия * My Song That Is Written By Me, For Me * Mein Gott! * Overflowing Passion * Ah Legendary Class☆The Awesome Me Highway Исландия * With Love from Iceland * Always With You... Nordic Five! * Why Don’t You Come Over? ~Beyond the Northern Lights~ Финляндия * Always With You... Nordic Five! * Moi Moi Sauna♪ Швеция * Always With You... Nordic Five! * Mm. Дания * Always With You... Nordic Five! * Let’s Enjoy! Let’s Get Excited! Cheers! Норвегия * Always With You... Nordic Five! * My house is… Quiet. ~With the Trolls~ Древний Рим * Ren・Ren・Renaissance * Roma Antiqua Гонконг * Maji Kandou ☆ Hong Kong Night * Hoi Sam☆Nice Guy Тайвань * Poi Poi Poi♪ Испания * La Pasión No Se Detiene ~Unstoppable Passion~ * Overflowing Passion Беларусь * Carrot and Stick Украина * Carrot and Stick Эстония * Peace Sounds Nice... * How About Me? Латвия * Peace Sounds Nice... Литва * Peace Sounds Nice... Канада * Canada Complete Introduction Сейшелы * Seychelles Here ★ Vacation Island Авторские песни * Песня Италии о Германии‎ * Heaven And Hell On Earth * Santa Claus Is Coming to Town * Wa! Wa!! World Ondo * England's Evil Demon Summoning Song * We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Gakuen☆Festa * United Nations Star ☆ * Make a Wish to Santa * Tel un minuscule printemps... Навигация Категория:Списки Категория:Песни